Spark gaps of the type mentioned at the outset are known in accordance with Eiichi Sato et al.: “K-edge Angiography Utilizing a Tungsten Plasma X-Ray Generator in Conjunction with Gadolinium-based Contrast Media”, Radiation Physics and Chemistry 75 (2006) pages 1841 to 1849. In this case, a high-voltage source in which a high-voltage capacitor provides the energy is used for generating a flash X-ray generator for high-speed radiography. Said high-voltage capacitor is connected to the cathode of the X-ray tube using four coaxial cables.
If X-rays are intended to be produced in a commercially exploitable dose, high capacitances need to be stored for generating the flash of X-ray radiation. In this case, the electrical connection of the available capacitor capacitance is a problem.